Because
by Liete
Summary: -One-sided UK/US- 'What wasn't a well known fact was that America wasn't in love with England like everyone believed, and he merely kept the pretense of being oblivious for England's sake.'


**Because  
**

**By: Liete**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or any of the characters portrayed.**

**

* * *

**

England was in love with America. That was a well known fact. It was also a well known fact that America felt the same. One day their sexual tension would build up to such a degree that they'd snap and have loud, destructive sex in a broom closet. Whenever they got into a heated argument, there was always someone remarking that they needed to just get a room. They were in love, they just had yet to acknowledge that to each other. All well known facts.

What wasn't a well known fact was that America wasn't in love with England like everyone believed, and he merely kept the pretense of being oblivious for England's sake.

America wouldn't lie. Of course he loved England. Very much, in fact. But there was a very big difference between loving someone and being in love with them.

He was also well aware of how England felt about him. He had known for a very long time, and he was dreading the day that England ever confessed those feelings. Not because he thought they were disgusting, but because he didn't want to have to reject him.

There were always three stages to England's drunkenness before he'd just outright pass out. First was the angry ranting stage. He'd yell at America for being an ungrateful brat and say over and over that he hated him. Then came the crying stage, where he'd flail and whine at America for leaving him. Then came his quiet, sentimental stage where he'd have a distant smile on his face.

"America, I love you. I love you so." Those words were often mumbled in a soft tone, while genuine affection shone through the glaze in England's eyes.

Even if England was always too drunk to remember ever saying such a thing, America would pretend that he didn't hear him anyway. It would be just his luck that if ever said anything in response, that would be the one time that England would actually remember everything.

America had often run the scenario of how England would actually confess his feelings in his head. He knew England well, so he knew exactly how it would go.

England would very formally request America's presence, like it was any old meeting between the two of them, but he would take great care to make himself very presentable. An extra long shower, brushing his teeth just that much longer, using the expensive cologne. He would dress in his best suit and carry himself a little taller, but when he and America were alone, his face would be red and he'd be averting his eyes. He'd never just come out and _say _"I love you", but the meaning would be there regardless.

And that was why America was dreading that day, because he would have to respond that he didn't feel the same, after England went to such great lengths to make his confession something special. That he knew how England would react only deepened that dread.

Outwardly, England would not change. He would thank America for his time and then return home. He'd go about his routine, as usual, and they'd continue to argue during meetings and there would only be the slightest indication that they were spending less time together. England would keep a stiff upper lip, because his pride would not allow him to show that he was brokenhearted. He'd swallow that sadness and let it eat him up inside, only to come out when he got drunk. That was how England handled his pain.

Of course, America could always lie and pretend to return England's feelings. England was a romantic deep down, so of course he'd treat America well when it came down to it. And England would be happy. That would be the important part.

But no, that wouldn't be fair to England. England deserved to have his feelings returned completely. It would only be a matter of time before he'd start to notice that his kisses and touches weren't being returned with the same amount of passion. That when they made love, America was only there in body. That when England voiced his affections, America could only fake a smile in response.

America didn't want to reject England, but he didn't want to lead him on, either. Their harmless arguing was also a defense mechanism in addition to good natured jabs at England's character. If he appeared oblivious, then England wouldn't get the wrong idea either way.

He wanted England to go on believing that his feelings might be returned, even if no such indication was ever given. He didn't want to break England's heart.

One day England would confess his feelings, and America would have to reject him, but maybe that day was so far down the line that America might fall in love with England, too, or maybe England would fall out of love and that confession would never come.

No matter the outcome, America hoped that the resolution of England's feelings wouldn't be the end of their relationship altogether.

* * *

**A/N: So if I'm completely honest, this is my end all, be all US/UK headcanon. England's in love with America, but those feelings aren't returned. Not the way he wants, anyway. America loves England, but he's not in love with him. So because he doesn't want to either reject him or lead him on, he acts like an oblivious, sometimes tactless goof.**


End file.
